<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Meeting by keepquietplease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393266">The First Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease'>keepquietplease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Groping, M/M, Murder, Virgil only gets one boyfriend in this, a prequel if you will, accidental cannibalism, but it leads to his many boyfriends, light cannibalism, worship kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you go.  The actual story of how they met up until the beginning of "The First and Last Thing You'll See"</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides First And Last Thing AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy the beginning of Patton and Virgil's relationship whilst I plan how to torture Virgil more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil had a really long day.  He just returned to college, deciding to major in graphic design.  He realized real quick that he'd have to change his major again.  He hated the style he drew in, so he was looking into other majors he could be during his bus ride home.  It was an odd hour, only a couple people getting on.  Virgil wasn't really paying attention.  He didn't feel like going home.  His parents were going to be pissed that he was changing his major again.  He'd be getting hit, maybe with just fists this time.  He hoped it would just be fists.  He emailed his advisor quickly, asking to switch to being undeclared.  He could decide his new major later.  He would have time once his family was done with him.  The bus stopped again, letting one person on.  The only reason Virgil looked up to see who got on was because he heard the bus driver scream before a guttural cry.</p><p>There was blood on the floor.  A person standing over the body with a dagger.  The bus was silent for a moment until it turned into chaos.  The people who tried to run for the doors were killed quickly.  Virgil couldn't move.  He couldn't call out for help.  He just watched, fearing for his life.  The killer walked towards him, slitting a woman's throat as he got closer.  Virgil tried to speak, but he couldn't.  He knew who this was.  He knew exactly who it was.  He tried to get up and fight, but the killer was in front of him in seconds, holding the dagger to his eye.  Finally, Virgil found his voice.</p><p>"Please don't kill me.  I'll do whatever you want.  I won't tell anyone anything.  This never happened.  Don't kill me."</p><p>He lowered the dagger, dragging it delicately against his face.  "Don't say another word, alright?  Get up.  You're coming with me."</p><p>Virgil followed the orders, watching as the man slowly sawed off another rider's foot.  Virgil closed his eyes when that happened, peaking slightly to see the bone slowly getting cut through.  It was horrifying, but Virgil couldn't help but watch.  The man finally got through, putting the foot in his bag.  He turned back to Virgil.</p><p>"Can you clean?"</p><p>"H-here?"</p><p>"No.  I don't give a shit about this bus.  Can you clean in general?"</p><p>"Yes.  If I have the proper tools, I can clean.  I don't have any cleaning spray on me."</p><p>The man grabbed Virgil, pulling him out of the bus and into the woods surrounding them.  Virgil was going to die.  He was going to die from a murderer he wrote shitty, R-rated fanfics about in high school.  They got to a house, and the man opened the door to reveal carnage.  Blood was everywhere.  There were decomposing body parts scattered around the place.  There were dirty clothes just out which wasn't as upsetting as the rest of it, but Virgil still didn't appreciate the lack of cleaning.</p><p>"What can I not touch?"  Virgil asked, shaking.  </p><p>"Just clean."</p><p>Virgil got to work, carefully throwing away the decomposing parts and taking the trash outside.  He mopped the floor and scrubbed the walls, all whilst being under the watch of the man.  It took hours to get the house clean.  He washed dishes, cleaned out the fridge, did the laundry, and polished bones that were most certainly human.  The man gave him the dagger to clean, standing over his shoulder as he washed it.</p><p>"Good job.  I'm upset you threw out my trophies, but I told you to clean.  I won't punish you for that.  Can you cook?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Get to work."</p><p>He did, trembling slightly.  He cooked whatever he could, making sure it was almost perfect.  He wasn't a chef, and he usually just ate whatever he could find before his family would get home.  He just prayed it would taste good.  He didn't want to die because he didn't add enough salt.</p><p>"What's your name?"  The man asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  "I'm Patton."</p><p>"Virgil.  Um, are you going to make me stay here?  Because if that's the case, I have to drop out of college again.  I'm fine with it.  I'll be good.  I won't go to college."</p><p>"Good boy."  Patton squeezed his shoulder.  "You'll be under close surveillance.  Can't have you telling the cops where I am."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>Virgil stayed silent, taking his computer out of his bag.  Patton watched over him, dictating what he had to write in his email.  Virgil was still shaking as he closed the computer.  Patton got up, grabbing food as Virgil sat there and stared at the wall.  He was dead.  He had to accept that.  Even if Patton was taking his sweet time with it, Virgil knew it wouldn't last.</p><p>He was fucked.</p>
<hr/><p>"Good news: you don't need to be down here tonight.  You've been good when you're free.  You can sleep comfortably."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Patton frowned, putting a hand on his cheek.  "I said you don't need to be here."</p><p>"I know."  Virgil responded, staying where he was.  He had been sleeping in the basement, tied to a pole.  A couple months ago, the tying up stopped.  Patton trusted Virgil to stay where he was until morning.  Still, he instinctively went to the basement when Patton mentioned he was tired, waiting.  Even after being told he wouldn't be down there, he stood against the pole.  It was instinctual.  "Where else would I sleep?"</p><p>"Jesus.  Get up."</p><p>Virgil stood up straight, following Patton up the stairs.  "Did I do something wrong?  I'm sorry."</p><p>"You did everything right.  You're sleeping with me tonight."  </p><p>Patton let him in the room, getting into bed with him.  Virgil felt rigid with stress.  What if he did something Patton didn't like in his sleep?  What if he offended him somehow?  He stared at the ceiling the whole time as Patton's breathing remained steady.  A hand grabbed Virgil's, rubbing circles against the palm.</p><p>"You've been so good.  I think you could go back to university if you want.  You have to keep cleaning and cooking for me, but you can go back.  If you say a word to anyone, I'll kill you."</p><p>"Thank you, Pat.  Can I go home for a day?  I need to get money."</p><p>"Of course.  Just come back."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Patton squeezed his hand lightly, smiling.  Virgil let himself relax.  He knew his mind was fucked since he was a kid, but this proved it.  He felt safe here.  Safer than anywhere else.  He'd never leave Patton.  He had been there for a year, and he was confident no one was looking for him.  He turned to face Patton, a small smile on his face.  Patton caressed his face.  Virgil leaned into the touch, taking off his glasses as they laid there.  Between the gentle touching, he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.  Patton pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling back and keeping a respectable distance apart from him.  </p><p>"Patton?  Would you kill for me?"</p><p>"Who do you want dead?"</p><p>"My parents.  My older siblings.  I want you to kill them.  I'd do it myself if I wasn't so scared.  They hurt me, and I'm scared of going home to get my shit.  They'll hurt me again."</p><p>"I'll kill them.  I'll kill them all.  Just give me the addresses."</p><p>"Come with me to get my stuff.  We'll get my parents first, and then I'll show you where everyone else is."</p><p>"Gladly."</p>
<hr/><p>Virgil sat still as he watched his parents scream and beg to be spared.  Patton was using pliers to take out their teeth, one by one.  With each yank of a tooth, Patton would look back at Virgil with a smile.  Virgil would return it each time, his nose wrinkling from the smell.  Patton already cut off their legs and set them on fire.  He wanted Virgil to watch.  He could get the money and whatever else he needed when Patton was done.  When all the teeth were out, some still having skin and gums attached, Patton motioned Virgil over. Upon order, Virgil put them all in a small box.  He'd have to clean them off later so Patton could keep them, but for now he was just in charge of collecting.  He winced when he saw the look in his parents eyes, so Patton slit open their eyes with a grin.  He went to work, carving their mouthes open.  His mother finally died, but his father remained alive.  His siblings were tied up, forced to watch.</p><p>"Should I bury him alive?  Would you like that?"  Patton asked Virgil, leaning close.</p><p>"Yes."  Virgil breathed out, taking his hands.  "I would love that."</p><p>His eyes fluttered closed as Patton kissed him.  There was blood on Patton's lips that made it's way into Virgil's mouth.  His first taste of human blood.  He pulled away after he realized, spitting out what he could on the ground.  Patton giggled at that, making Virgil glare.</p><p>"Gross.  Wipe off your mouth first."</p><p>"I'm sorry.  What should we do about them?"</p><p>Virgil looked at his siblings, frowning.  "Burn them alive with the house?"</p><p>"Alright.  Go grab what you want to keep.  I'll start loading the bodies we need to bury in the car and set up the gasoline.  Come outside when you're done."  Patton kissed him again, this time after wiping his mouth, and left holding the bodies of Virgil's parents.</p><p>Virgil grabbed money from his parents stash as well as valuable items he could sell.  He paused at his father's professional camera.  He was never allowed to use it, but no one could really stop him now.  He grabbed the bag that held it and extra film, hurrying out of the house once he made sure he had everything.  Patton was waiting, leaning against the car.  Virgil ran up, kissing him again as Patton placed his hands on his lower back, one slowly slipping down to his ass.  He squeezed firmly, enjoying how Virgil panted lightly into his mouth.  He pulled away to smirk before letting go.</p><p>"You want to light it up, or should I?"</p><p>"I can't kill people.  You have to."</p><p>Patton nodded, striking a match and throwing it against the house.  Slowly, the fire built and encompassed the house.  They watched for a bit as Virgil leaned against his lover, gripping the bag.  Patton took note, rubbing his side as he turned them around to get in the car.  The car ride was nice, minus the grunting from Virgil's dad.  Patton held Virgil's hand tightly the drive home, kissing it every now and then.</p><p>"What's with the camera?"</p><p>"Thinking of majoring in photography.  I'm planning on using the crows as models.  Is that okay?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't it be alright?"</p><p>"Just testing my boundaries."</p><p>"You don't need to anymore.  You've been very good to me.  No more asking permission."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
<hr/><p>"God-fucking-dammit.  Patton, why is there blood all over our bed--oh my god, your arm."</p><p>Virgil ran to grab the first aid kit.  There was a corpse laying down next to Patton who had a huge wound in his arm.  Virgil sat next to him, cleaning up the wound as he hissed in pain.  </p><p>"This one was good at fighting.  Cut deep into me."  Patton said as Virgil wrapped it up.  "Kiss it better?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Will you kiss it better for me?  It hurts, and I want you to make it feel better."</p><p>"I think pain meds will help more.  Open up."</p><p>Virgil placed pills in his mouth, grabbing water before realizing Patton swallowed the pills dry.  Patton held out his arm, a pout on his face.  Virgil, with a roll of his eyes, kissed it over and over again.  At first he was skeptical of it, but he was actually happy to do what Patton asked.  He could worship Patton all day, and he proved it.  Patton had a smug look as Virgil continued to kiss his arm, kneeling in front of him.  He had been kissing him for nearly an hour as Patton ran his fingers through Virgil's hair.</p><p>"How much do you love me?"  He asked, making Virgil look up.  "No, keep kissing."</p><p>"I love you so much.  I'd die for you.  I'd do anything you wanted.  I love you more than anything in the world."  Virgil said, continuing his affection.  </p><p>"Would you worship me?"</p><p>"Everyday.  Wait, was this just so you could get off?"</p><p>"No, I actually like when people kiss wounds.  Makes me feel happy.  I just wanted to remind you of who's in charge.  You seemed to enjoy it."</p><p>"I take back what I said.  I hate you.  I'll kiss you anytime you get hurt, but I'm not doing this again.  Get rid of the body.  I have to do our sheets."</p><p>Patton bent down and kissed him, biting his lip gently.  Virgil melted into the kiss, whining when he pulled away.  Patton pinched his cheek, smiling.  "Want to try that again?"</p><p>"I'll worship you whenever you ask.  You saved me, and I owe you so much.  You're my hero."  Virgil kissed his arm again, beaming when Patton rewarded him with head pets.  </p><p>"Good boy.  I'm going to bury the body again, okay?  You don't have to worship me anymore.  Just start up the laundry."  </p><p>Virgil nodded, getting up and kissing him again.  He sat on his lap for a bit, pushing him back.  Patton's head hit the corpse's legs, and that's what made them stop.  He could continue, but Virgil didn't like the idea of continuing on a corpse.  Patton got up, picking Virgil up with him.</p><p>"Want to bury a body?"</p><p>"That's your job.  Want to take a bath once you're done?  I'll draw one for you."</p><p>"That would be nice."  Patton put him down, grabbing the body.  "Tomorrow I need you to hide in the basement.  I have friends coming over, and I don't want them to know I have a boyfriend yet.  They may try to steal you for their own pleasures.  We don't get out much."</p><p>"I'll hide away.  I should be done with classes by two.  Do you want me to prepare food for you all before they get here?"</p><p>"I don't deserve you."</p><p>Virgil stripped the sheets, pecking his lips one last time before going to the washer.  He washed his hands after starting up the washer.  Patton promised before he'd meet his friends, but Virgil was fine with waiting at the moment.  He liked when Patton got protective over him.  He waited in the bathroom, only running the bath when he heard the front door open.  He truly loved Patton.</p>
<hr/><p>"I need you to kill my professor."  Virgil said as soon as he got home.  "I need you to tear her insides out and make her eat them.  I want her to suffer."</p><p>"I'm glad to do it.  What happened?"  Patton was polishing the teeth he got from Virgil's family.</p><p>"She said I could either sleep with her or drop the course.  I need you to hurt her.  She fucking grabbed my dick before threatening me.  No one at the title IX office believed me when I told them, so I need you to do something about it."</p><p>Patton smiled, patting the seat next to him.  </p><p>"Let's find her address."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Fact: I should really change my username.  My anxiety is telling me to delete all traces of anything I've ever written.  Leave suggestions in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>